


"Yeah"

by FallingFaintly



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hungover Cormoran Strike, Robin Ellacott's Green Dress, TV scenes, inner monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingFaintly/pseuds/FallingFaintly
Summary: Strike is meeting Robin at Vashti.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47





	"Yeah"

**Author's Note:**

> A peek inside Cormoran's head in the green dress scene in The Cuckoo's Calling, episode 3.

Strike pulled himself along towards the dress shop, Vashti. He checked his watch, his mouth full of fat and carbs, a can of coke in his right hand.

_ Fuck me, this one’s a killer. You stupid fucker Strike. Try slamming your bollocks in a drawer next time, it’ll be cheaper. She said she was outside. Not there now. Hold on, has she gone inside already? Fuck. _

The man at the door told him he couldn’t bring the coke in. Strike downed it and popped it in a nearby bin, and tried again.

_ Don’t know what the sodding problem is. Coke’s a brand name just like all this tat. Bloody hell it’s bright in here. She’s not here. Where is she? _

“Hi,” he said, approaching the sales assistant, who managed to look bored and haughty. “I’m meeting someone here. Pretty girl, reddish hair. She hasn’t been in yet?”

“Oh yeah. She’s downstairs trying on some dresses,” the assistant said, nodding her head towards the back of the store, where white walls curved round to the top of a staircase.

_ Oh fuck, what’s she’s doing? God, my eyes are sore. I s’pose I should be grateful this isn’t the kind of place that plays dance music loudly. Why do they have to make the floors so slippery in these places? Making me use bastard stairs, shit. No fucking handrail, fucksake… _

As he turned to look at what lay beyond the stairs, he caught a flash of green, and there was a goddess standing in front of a mirror, admiring her reflection.

_ Wow. Hold on. What the fu...? Robin? Oh Jesus, she’s… Wow. Stop staring you fucking arse. Keep moving. Concentrate on the stairs. Why is there no fucking handrail? Don’t look at her. She looks incredible. I said don’t look, dickhead. Shit, she’s seen me. _

Robin turned to him, striking a pose with one hand on her hip, and one casually hanging at her side.

“What do you think?” she said, her lips curling into a smile.

_ I think I am in big fucking trouble, that’s what I think. Nod. Don’t look at her. You’ve got to look at her, you prick, she’s right in front of you. Strike, you need to say something. _

“Yeah,” he managed.

“Yeah?” Scoffed the sales assistant who was with Robin, and whom he hadn’t noticed. “She looks amazing! But fair play, I guess my brother would never say that to me either.”

_ Brother? What? No, I am  _ **_so_ ** _ not her brother… oh. That’s the cover, yeah. Wow, I wish she wouldn’t fold her arms like that, it makes her… stop it, you wanker. Not going to say anything else? Could you try looking less like a gormless prat, Strike?  _

Robin and the assistant laughed gently and turned back towards the curtained changing room.

_ Her arse, look at her arse. My god. STOP LOOKING AT HER BACKSIDE. Fucksake. She’s gone. It’s ok. She probably didn’t notice. Thinks I’m just hungover. What the fuck just happened here? I knew she was pretty, but fuck me, that was… _

He stumbled slowly forward, and caught sight of himself in the mirror she had been gazing in.

_ Well it’s clearly not a fucking magic mirror making her look amazing. I look like shit. Dream on, dickhead. Get a hold of yourself. Put this back in its box. Fuck though. She’s gorgeous. _


End file.
